Spice
Spice, as a young boy, was abandoned at the Marine Base in Shells Town. He was raised in the Marines, and he eats, breathes, and shits the Marine code. Appearance General Appearance This is where you would what your character looks like, put things like their eye color, hair color, and more distinguishable features here alongside their general face and body description. Personality While meek, Spice has an odd characteristic of finding a massive source of determination in the bleakest of moments. Due to an adrenal gland disfunction, he over-produces in high-stress moments, resulting in a boost of self-confidence, often to his downfall. Otherwise, he's hesitant to share personal feelings, only because he believes them to be unimportant to the Marines. Character Background Spice was left behind at the front entrance of the Shells Town Marine Headquarters in the dead of night, and the parents were never found. All that's known is that he is indeed fully human - and had no other special characteristics. Though weak, he showed early aptitude with a blade, if only because he was scared of guns and the Marines insist you are trained with one or the other, preferably both. He grew up often ignored and unnoticed, but he lives on-site and dedicates his entire life to the Marines. Considering they took him in (more out of obligation than desire, honestly), he feels the need to repay them with a life's work in the Marines, desiring only to advance in rank and travel to recruit others like himself; the powerless, the meek, and the orphaned are all in his sights. Spice was named this way because the only other thing in the basket he was left in was a "thank you" note and a small mason jar of cinnamon. Character History None yet. Aspects # Foolhardy # Dedicated # Kill 'em with Kindness Stat Points Abilities Ability Name None. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Nodachi Fighting Spice uses a Nodachi, or what is basically a heavier, longer katana, and fights with the blade in both hands. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Non-Player Characters